


Mutant Nature

by sourassin (scherryzade)



Category: Doctor Who, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Post-Movie, The Oncoming Storm, running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Cassidy has an old, worn pocket watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Nature

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the old 1st Class Kink Meme in 2011: "So...has anyone else realized that As he goes through regenerations, the doctor gets YOUNGER? How about how he GETS AMNESIA, sometimes? How about how his time-heart stops and he BECOMES HUMAN? Is TOTALLY CHILL with himself at all times? And how no one can understand ANYTHING COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH?
> 
> Anyone remember that he always wanted to be a ginger?..."
> 
> Original prompt [here](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/6527.html?thread=10917503#t10917503).
> 
> It's a delightfully cracky prompt. Somewhere, there's a fill that's as delightful and cracky and sonic as it deserves. This is not that fill.

Charles is inordinately proud of the three young men in his care, and painfully aware that he has leaned on them, depended on their presence, far more than he should these past few months. He finds strength in the way Hank has been coming to terms with his transformation. He gains resolve from the maturity Alex has shown since Cuba. And he has drawn no small joy from Sean's blithe presence, keeping the house from sullen quiet and dreadful emptiness.

They work so hard for him, building the foundations of his school, his santuary, while Charles still struggles to be the guide they want, the protector they will need when Erik's war starts.

Sometimes it is easier than others. When he comes across Sean one evening, falling asleep in the TV room, it's easy enough to slip into the role of the concerned mentor.

"It's late, Sean, you should get some rest." Charles can't help smiling as Sean startles.

"Sorry, what?" asks Sean, blinking at him.

"You should get some rest," repeats Charles, but Sean's attention is already drifting, turning to a small object in his hand. Charles pulls his chair towards Sean. "What is it?"

Sean looks up again, frowning. "What?"

Charles nods towards the object Sean's holding - a watch, he realises now he's closer. "Is it a family heirloom?" It's an old-style pocket-watch, not the sort of thing Sean himself would have acquired.

"I - I don't remember," says Sean.

Sean has never been the most focussed of the three, but Charles is concerned, all the same, at the way his attention drifts towards the watch. "May I see it?"

"What? Oh," says Sean, as Charles reaches for the watch. "Sure." He passes it to Charles, and as his fingers touch the silver, slightly warm from Sean's grip, there's - _fire ice rage run time destruction let me out storm infinite_ -

Charles pulls away with a gasp, and stares in horror at Sean. "What is that?"

Sean doesn't look at Charles, his bemused attention still on the watch. "I think I have to-" He twists the catch on the side of the watch.

"Sean, don't-" _out must let me out running out of time_

Sean smiles lopsidedly at him. "I'm so sorry, Charles. There's no more time."

He opens the watch, and the room fills with light and darkness and the oncoming storm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I freely admit that I am never going to be over 'Human Nature' & 'Family of Blood'. On any level. Ever.


End file.
